Elizabeth Perez
Professor Elizabeth Perez is the head of anthropology at Orion Independent University. In November 3305, she was given the opportunity to study the colonists of The Golconda, a generation ship that had been traveling through space in complete isolation since the 22nd century until resource shortages and a viral outbreak had forced it to issue an open distress call from the Upaniklis system. Timeline 05 DEC 3305 *The crew of the generation ship Golconda have migrated to their new home - the outpost Forester's Choice in the Upaniklis system. Following a successful bid to assist the Golconda crew with their relocation, the Federation arranged for transportation from the ancient vessel to the outpost now in orbit around Upaniklis B 3. Communication with the generation ship in the days prior to departure revealed a certain amount of trepidation among their people. But with centuries of space travel having exhausted the Golconda's ability to adequately sustain the colonists, the majority supported the decision to relocate. The Golconda's command staff also confirmed that they would continue distillation of the beverage Apa Vietii. This unique spirit will be on sale to traders from Forester's Choice. Professor Elizabeth Perez, head of anthropology at Orion Independent University, was on hand to observe the mass resettlement: "Many of the colonists openly wept as they stepped aboard the transport vessels, speaking words of thanks and sorrow to the Golconda itself. On several occasions, the emigrants broke spontaneously into song, with hundreds locked arm-in-arm. During the flight I overheard a group of youths chatting excitedly about the technology that would be available to them, perhaps ignorant of the significance of their journey. But most striking was the people's collective determination to maintain their unique culture, and to remain together as they enter this new chapter. It remains to be seen whether this society will retain its isolationist outlook or willingly integrate with the galaxy. We can only hope that these remarkable travellers from the past will be left alone long enough to explore 34th-century humanity at their own pace." To celebrate this historic event, the Federation has announced that a purchase discount will be applied to Federal ships between the 5th and 16th of December 3305.GalNet: Golconda's Inhabitants Migrate to Forester's Choice 22 NOV 3305 *The inhabitants of the generation ship Golconda have offered a token of gratitude to authorities in the Upaniklis system for their recent help. The gift was a case of an alcoholic spirit labelled Apa Vietii, distilled only aboard the Golconda for many centuries. An accompanying note explained that the production technique has remained largely unchanged since the 22nd century. Analysis of the beverage confirmed it was safe for consumption, although nothing is known of the raw ingredients or distillation process. As yet very few people have sampled Apa Vietii, but the celebrated gourmet and critic Giles Cappelleo was invited to appraise the spirit: "Well, what a delight this is – to experience a previously unheard-of libation! Apa Vietii is refreshing on the palate with a smooth, crisp flavour, but delivers a vigorous thump to the senses once swallowed. If it ever becomes widely available, connoisseurs everywhere would surely adore it. The Golconda crew is sitting atop a potential goldmine!" Professor Elizabeth Perez of the Orion Independent University provided an anthropologist's take: "This is a significant gesture from a society that has been highly reluctant to interact with outsiders. Although their isolationist stance remains prevalent, offering Apa Vietii could be interpreted as the start of a cultural exchange programme prior to rejoining civilisation."GalNet: A Gift from the Golconda 11 NOV 3305 *The culture of the generation ship Golconda has been examined by Professor Elizabeth Perez, head of anthropology at Orion Independent University. "Little is known about the Golconda's origins. There are no intact records of its launch, and the lack of archived blueprints suggests a privately funded colonisation attempt. But there's no doubt this microcosm of 22nd Century society will have diverged over the past thousand years. The inhabitants' language is entirely comprehensible, however, and their social structure is recognisable. Rigid security measures are in evidence, as one would expect from an isolationist culture. We also know there is a custodian tasked with ensuring the community's wellbeing, and a chaplain who provides spiritual guidance. All signs point to contentment with – maybe even an addiction to – their spacefaring existence." While audio messages recorded by the Golconda crew are available to the galactic community, only a select handful of individuals representing Upaniklis Vision Incorporated have been permitted to dock with the Golconda. Professor Perez travelled to Upaniklis to speak with them as part of her study. "Interviews with those who delivered supplies were fascinating. As one pilot put it: 'The loading procedures were done at top speed, hardly any comms chatter at all. Nobody on the Golconda entered the cargo bays before we left. I got the impression they were scared stiff of us.' History shows that isolated cultures can be irrevocably damaged by contact with outsiders. We must ensure that efforts to support the Golconda community do not destroy this unique bubble-colony."GalNet: The Golconda Generation References